


Through My Eyes

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: The Pricefield Playlist [14]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Kissing, One Shot, Romance, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has their secrets, some more trivial than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s a little idea that popped up out of the blue, as most of my ideas do. I thought it might make for a good one shot. There is no dark room stuff or rewind powers in this. Enjoy.

**Photography Classroom – Max's POV – Thursday 3:48 P.M.**

_Come on, Max. Focus._

This is the same statement I have been mentally repeating like a mantra since entering my last class of the day, Mr. Jefferson's Language of Photography Class. Even though this is one of the only classes I actually enjoy, since it's on a subject I like, it is hard to concentrate. It's always like this though. With freedom so close, my brain decides to cruise on auto pilot for a while.

I lightly tap the end of my pen on the desk, which I would like to add Chloe has managed to get her hands on and chew. She has such a bad habit of that. Especially with my pens. Speaking of the devil, she turned up unannounced at my dorm room this morning. She knows damn well when I have classes. I even gave her a copy of my timetable so she couldn't use that excuse. Still, every single time she manages to conveniently "forget".

So, I left her in my dorm room while I went to class. Hopefully she won't have caused _too_ much mischief. Maybe that's just blind optimism. The fact that she hasn't been spamming me with messages every few seconds only adds to my worry that she is up to no good. It's best not to leave her alone for too long as a rule. Aka more than five minutes.

If anything, I think it's gotten worse since Rachel headed off to LA to follow up on a potential foothold into the modelling industry. You'd have thought it would be the complete opposite since they constantly egg each other on. Instead, Chloe provides enough trouble for the both of them in Rachel's absence. And guess who has to deal with the aftermath. Chloe has some very… interesting ways of entertaining herself. Often at the expense of others. Me specifically.

_Nothing is ever simple or predictable with Chloe Price. Both her best and worst quality._

As Mr. Jefferson drones on, my eyes wander over to the closest window. The grounds here are so serene and pretty. With the soft rays of sunlight poking through the gently swaying trees, while the birds chirp happily in the background. It's a real shame I've had to stay inside all day. There's always a ton of amazing photo ops just waiting to be taken. With a light sigh, I glance over to the clock on the wall. Like I have been constantly doing for the past half an hour or so. Just wishing my time away.

_Only ten more minutes, Max. Then you can be free…_

Time seems to pass so slowly as I watch the seconds tick by. It's a shame I don't have a fast forward button to skip through. That would be useful. My fingers lightly drum on the desk as Mr. Jefferson begins to wrap up.

"And don't forget the project due for next week," he confidently paces around the classroom as he lectures on. His eyes fall on the faces of his students sat before him. "It will make up a key component of your overall grade for this class. Therefore, I suggest all of you put in an appropriate amount of effort to reflect that."

Even though he says all of us, his eyes linger on certain people much longer than others. Luckily not me though. While I am quiet in class, I do get the work done on time. No matter how long it takes me to battle with procrastination beforehand.

Everybody is at varying stages of concentration with the end of class within sight. Hayden appears to be asleep, with his cheek propped up with his hand, which is to be expected from him. Stella hurriedly scribbles away in her notebook. Alyssa seems to be sneakily reading one of her chick lit books under the table, while Daniel is idly drawing in his sketchbook. I glance over to Kate, who beams back at me when she notices me looking. After returning her smile shyly, I summon the courage to check on Victoria to my left. She is hanging on Mr. Jefferson's every word with unwavering attention.

_Glad to see some things don't change. Although I wish she didn't take out her frustrations out on me. I have enough to deal with as it is without that._

I end up staring at her for too long while deep in thought. She catches me looking at her, earning me an icy glare and disapproving sneer. In response to her derision, I wince and fix my eyes back down to my sparse set of notes. The long awaited bell finally rings, signalling the end of class.

_Saved by the bell._

Mr. Jefferson keeps talking, but nobody is listening by this point. Class is officially over for the day. He doesn't seem to pick up on the redundancy. Or maybe he does and just likes the sound of his own voice. As much as I look up to Mr. Jefferson as a photographic muse, he does tend to drag things out longer than necessary. By the time he's finished, everybody is already packed up and leaving. Before he has the chance to single me out for some reason or another, I blend in with the small crowd and exit the classroom. Once outside, I let out a sigh of relief and lean against the wall to avoid the sudden eruption of students.

_Crowds are totally not for me. Said the introverted loner._

I rummage around for the iPod in my battered up camera bag. After pulling it out, I get to work untangling the headphone wires, with some difficulty I might add. Soon enough, I'm all set to shut the world out.

_Engaging full hipster mode._

This thought makes me smile as I place the earbuds in and hit the overly listened to indie playlist. I'm one of those people who can listen to a song non-stop for weeks on end and never get bored of it. It is then that I feel someone tapping at my shoulder. I turn sharply, almost falling over thanks to my non-existent balance. Using the wall to steady myself, I take one of my earbuds out and look over to the person trying to catch my attention.

Kate is standing there with a cheerful grin on her face. "You really were a million miles away, Max."

I rub at the back of my neck sheepishly. "Sorry. I usually just totally zone out after class."

One of her eyebrows quirks up in amusement. "I can see that."

"Yeah…. So, what's up?" I ask as we start walking down the packed hallway lined with lockers, totally ignoring Taylor and Courtney's blatantly snide comments about us. They must be obediently waiting around for Victoria.

Kate expertly dodges out of the way of a jock strutting along like he owns the place as we approach the exit. "I just wanted to check that you could still make our tea session tomorrow."

We finally step on out into the grounds and begin making our way down the path to the Prescott Dorm building. "Of course. How could I miss that?"

She hesitates for a moment before tentatively responding. "Well, I thought with Chloe here, you might want to spend time with her."

I can't help but smile at Kate's consideration. She must have seen Chloe forcibly invade my room earlier. Something she wasn't quiet about at all. It's any wonder that the rest of the dorm didn't come out to investigate. Usually people jump at the chance for potential gossip.

This selfless, kind-hearted thought is exactly why Kate was the first person I told when Chloe and I finally hooked up. Even thinking that is strange. To think, Chloe and I somehow managed to turn five years of radio silence and pain into something positive. It just goes to show that some people are meant to be. No matter what life throws their way.

_And that's enough cheesy rom coms for you, Max. No more borrowing Warren's flash drive to binge watch sappy films at 3 am._

Of course, Chloe made the first move. As she always does. I guess we both kind of knew, but were hiding it from one another… and ourselves. Since I hadn't ever dated anyone, I had no clue how to go about it. That and I didn't know how Rachel factored into everything. Chloe did admit that they had something a while back, but she had wanted different things than Rachel. So their short-lived relationship inevitably died out. They are still on good terms though. Also, there was the fact that Chloe and I had some unresolved issues to work through. Despite all the obstacles, we've made it work so far. It's coming up for about two months now.

It was so nerve-wracking actually telling Kate. While I completely trust her, I did wonder if her beliefs might make her hate me. Not everybody is like that though. I didn't need to worry. Kate was as sweet and thoughtful as always, saying she was happy for us and all that jazz. If only some others could be as accepting. Namely Victoria Chase and Nathan Prescott, along with their mindless Vortex Club drones. If being a nerdy, introverted hipster didn't give them enough ammo against me, finding out that I was dating Chloe sure as hell did.

_Not that I care much. They can think what they like. I'm happy and so is Chloe. That's all that matters._

I shake my head with a smile. "I can see Chloe anytime. Besides, I made plans with you first. I'm not missing out on Kate Marsh's mad tea brewing skillz."

This seems to be enough to satisfy Kate. "I'll hold you to that."

We enter the dorm building, thankfully not getting blocked and tormented by Victoria this time. She must still be too busy sucking up to Mr. Jefferson. Which is fine by me if it gets her off mine and Kate's backs. After climbing the stairs and stopping before we get to our rooms, we share a firm hug. Out of all the students at Blackwell, I am probably closest with Kate. Warren coming in at a close second.

"See you tomorrow, Max." Kate waves to me as she disappears into her room.

Mentally preparing myself for the possible damage, I put a hand on my door and push it open. The room is a mess, but not more than when I left. Various books and papers are scattered over my floor. I have been meaning to tidy up for a while now, but never got round to it. The story of my life. Little Lisa sits in the corner, looking very sorry for herself.

_I am sucking it as a mom. Max Caulfield, Plant Serial Killer._

Before I forget for the third consecutive day, I walk over and pour some much needed water onto the dry soil. I kick my shoes off then turn to the bed, smiling when I see Chloe fast asleep. Not only that, but she's hugging Captain, my one-eyed bear, close to her chest with one arm. Her other arm dangles off the edge of the bed with her fingertips lightly brushing against an open book on the floor.

_Chloe, reading an actual book… now that's a sight for sore eyes._

Seeing the perfect photo op, I carefully take my camera out of my bag and line up the shot. Not wanting to miss it, I press the button and a flash of bright light signals that the photo has been taken. Chloe stirs at this, her blue eyes fluttering open slightly. I take the photo and stash it in my bag before she has the chance to protest. Mind you, Chloe knew _exactly_ what she was signing up for with me.

_I feel bad for waking her, but…_

My thought is interrupted when I get a better look at her face. I see something I hadn't been expecting. Balanced on the bridge of her nose is a pair of glasses. Chloe stretches out with a loud click before sleepily looking over to me. When the reality of the situation sinks in, she immediately swipes the glasses off her face and hides them behind her back. It's all too late though. Something she only now realizes. She mutters under her breath as she avoids my eyes.

_It's kind of cute how flustered she gets when you catch her out._

I make my way over to the edge of the bed and perch myself on it. "I didn't know you had glasses."

Chloe rubs at her temples before answering, obviously unhappy at being caught with them on. "I've just got them for reading and stuff. I can see fine without them, but it just helps clear everything up a bit."

An impish smirk quirks at my lips. It is very rare that I get the upper hand on Chloe. So, I have to take the opportunity when it presents itself. "It looks hella cute."

She becomes uncharacteristically shy now. Her cheeks turn a rare shade of pink as she plays with a stand of her faded blue hair. "And this is _exactly_ why I wanted to keep it a secret."

"Just like you. To hide it because it doesn't go with your punk image." I shake my head and chuckle at her embarrassment.

Chloe offers up an amused smirk. "Yeah, glasses should be more your thing. Although you'd have to get rid of the lenses to fit your nerdy hipster aura."

I decide to join her in laying down on my side. We are so close now, just inches apart. It reminds me of our countless sleepovers in a way. Although certain things have changed, others haven't one bit. "I hope you don't mind, but I snagged a picture. For personal use only."

"Of course you did." Chloe sighs over-exaggeratedly as she playfully rolls her eyes at me.

"It's my counter-blackmail material," I defend against her melodrama. "I sure as hell need it." When I catch Chloe eye again, I reach out and cup her cheek with my hand. She seems taken aback by the bold move, even more so when I lean forward and press my lips lightly against her forehead. "Seriously though, they suit you."

It's still a bit weird doing this with Chloe in a way. Who would have thought this is what we'd be doing when we grew up? I'm glad though. Chloe, out of everyone in my life, is the one person I truly feel like I can tell anything. I think she feels the same way too. Even after everything we've been through.

Chloe narrows her eyes skeptically, as if she is trying to work out if I'm still teasing her or not. "Ok, now I know you're talking out of your ass."

"I'm dead serious. Swear."

After a moment, Chloe holds out her hand with her pinkie finger extended, "Pinkie swear?"

Without hesitation, I copy her action and our fingers wrap around one another, "Pinkie swear."

This is yet another blast from the past. Deep down, we're still those dorky kids running around Arcadia with plastic swords and eyepatches in search of adventure and treasure. Well, mostly anyway. Some things have changed between us…

Azure blue eyes gaze deeply into mine as we lay there. The intensity of Chloe's stare sends a shiver down my spine. There is a familiar flicker of longing as her eyes wander down to my lips then back up to my eyes again. I know what she's thinking now. It's exactly the same thing I am. Deciding to take the lead for once, I press my lips against hers. She instinctively shuffles closer to me, closing the gap as her hand finds its way to my back. Her body relaxes against me as our lips move in sync. The tenderness of it all melts my heart.

These are the moments I look forward to now. When we are completely alone with our guards down. Despite Chloe's punk rocker demeanour, she's as much of a romantic sap as I am. I get to see a side of her so few have access too, as she does with me. I wasn't looking for love when coming to Blackwell. Actually, that was the last thing on my mind. Now, I've found it with the very last person I thought I would be able to. Someone I've held dear for so long and nearly messed everything up with. That is why I can't be hesitant now. The thought of being apart again is too much.

_No more messing around. Max Caulfield, for once in your life you will commit 100% to something._

Chloe's tongue slides effortlessly into my mouth, exploring eagerly. I sigh contently into her mouth, my hand wandering along her back. The first time we kissed I was so nervous. I'd never kissed anyone before, properly anyway. I didn't want to mess it up and disappoint her. My insecurities were so overwhelming that I avoided a few close encounters. Eventually, Chloe confronted me about it. She did everything she could to ease my worries once she found out why I had been so reluctant. Telling me that there was no way I could disappoint her. She always did manage to say the right thing.

When we finally break apart, Chloe gazes at me with unrestrained emotion. Her expression is soft as she reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. Those beautiful blue eyes of hers are full of love and bliss. When I first met up with her again, there was so much bottled up pain, anger and sadness. It broke my heart to see. Especially knowing that I was a large cause of it. Chloe has made peace with a few of her demons now. I can see that much clearly. Some of them may never go away, but hopefully they won't plague her as much.

_No matter what happens, I remain by her side. Until the end._

That familiar impish grin tugs at Chloe's lips as we lay there. "Damn. If I'd have known this was how it would turn out, I would have told you I wore glasses sooner."

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this at a later date. One-shot always have a way of evolving like that. Have an awesome day guys, take care and see you in another story hopefully.


End file.
